Cyberdemon
|-|DOOM I & II= |-|DOOM 64= |-|DOOM 3= |-|DOOM (2016)= Summary UAC REPORT FILE: DHVZI9L4: Considered to be the most significant marker of success in the development of Argent-Organic research, the Cyberdemon is the flagship creation of the Lazarus Project. Having its remains uncovered during an expedition in the Titan's realm, a UAC research team became enamored in bringing the creature back to life, using small doses of plasmatic Argent Energy to reanimate the relic, the project team soon quickly shifted direction and began work melding the ancient remains with high tech weaponry. During the Cyberdemon Reanimation Project, the beast was kept alive by controlling the amount of plasmatic Argent Energy it received. This kept the beast in an effectively "brain-dead" state while additional components were cybernetically implanted. A neural pathway was created between the creature's brain and the Argent Accumulator, allowing the creature to administer Argent power to any part of its body as needed. In hindsight, this neural pathway was a mistake as once the pathway was activated the dormant beast immediately administered an Argent surge to the medulla oblongata, which allowed it to restore motor function. Once active, the circulatory system quickly restored and the beast achieved full motor function within a few minutes. It is only through bravery of Follower Jacobson that the beast was contained. This beast is capable of withstanding so much punishment that the creature must be kept in permanent suspended animation. Repeated attempts to subdue the beast prove unsuccessful as when exhausted, the Cyberdemon simply replenishes its life force from the Accumulator and attacks again with greater ferocity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Cyberdemon Origin: DOOM Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Rapidly fires explosives and lasers, Large Size (Type 0), Can raise pillars of stone, Can generate shockwaves, With the Argent Accumulator they gain Resurrection (Continuously resurrects until the Argent Accumulator is removed) and Regeneration (Mid-Low). When removed it teleports them and the player to Hell Attack Potency: City Block level (Stronger than the Spider Mastermind, consistently shown to be one of the most powerful demons in the series, can effortlessly kill the Classic Doomguy regardless of amps and trade blows with other Cyberdemons) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed. At least Supersonic combat speed and Reactions (Easily comparable to Doomguy) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely far higher (Physically stronger than a Berserker-amped Doomguy) Striking Strength: City Block Class '(Capable of killing a fully-amped Doomguy with a single stomp) 'Durability: City Block level (Able to tank numerous blasts from the BFG9000. Significantly superior to the Spider Mastermind) Stamina: Extremely high. (Needs to be kept in constant stasis, as it can take tremendous amounts of punishment without tiring.) Range: Up to hundreds of meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Rocket Launcher/Laser Cannon, Demonic Sword Intelligence: Unknown, likely Above Average. Described to be part of a greater intelligence or hivemind. Individually they are capable of activating and controlling technology that gives them motor function and are capable in combat against the likes of Doomguy Weakness: None notable Videos Others Notable Victories: Odogaron (Monster Hunter) Odogaron's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Skull Knight (Berserk) Skull Knight's Profile (Speed was equalized, battle took place inside Hell) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doom Category:Game Bosses Category:Berserkers Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Vibration Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Large Sized Characters